


Big Dick Georgie

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: One day Georgie wakes up with a much bigger dick than when he went to sleep, things happen.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Big Dick Georgie

Georgie felt weird upon waking up, like there was a weight hanging down from in between his legs. He stood up off of his bed, almost falling down in the process. The young boy looked down at his blue pajamas and noticed a massive bulge in them, curious, he got undressed, struggling slightly to free his body of the clothes. Once free of them he noticed something… not new but certainly different instead of his normally sized penis which was there before he now had a massive one. Georgie couldn’t be sure how big it was… all he knew was that it was massive, it hanged down slightly past his knee. The young boy didn’t know what to do, he was scared. Why did it suddenly get big overnight? Should he go get Bill? At the thought of Bill, blood rushed to his massive dick, making it hard and stick straight up, past his head, causing the young boy to fall over, crashing into his small desk and making a loud sound, alerting Bill to him being awake.

Bill heard his brother fall over from his room. Even though he knew Georgie most likely would be fine, this wouldn’t be exactly the first time it would have happened, even so he still headed over to his brothers room, just to make sure. What he saw when he opened the door shocked him, on the floor was his eight year old naked brother, a huge cock sticking straight up at the ceiling. The tall boy swallowed, staring at the sight in front of him, unsure of how to proceed, it was certainly hot but how did this happen? He was caught out of his thoughts when Georgie spoke.

“Bill? What happened?” He asked, Bill thought he wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt his own dick harden in his pants.

“Somehow o-overnight your penis grew a ton… It’s even bigger than m-my own…” He replied, he was incredibly nervous and blushing some.

“How do I make it go back down” Georgie asked curiously. Bill picked him up, sitting him on the bed then sat next to him. He grabbed Georgie’s hands before wrapping them around his cock, it being so thick that they didn’t even wrap their entire way around it, though his hands were quite small. Bill then started to move them up and down slowly, ignoring his own dick in favor of helping out his brother.

Georgie began to moan as Bill moved his hands faster. Eventually Bill removed his hands guiding Georgie’s allowing him to do it at his own pace, which was surprisingly fast. He watched with wide eyes, seeing pre-cum pool up and off of the tip of his “little” brothers cock. The older boy slowly removed his clothes, beginning to masturbate his seven inch dick, finding it oddly hot how big Georgie was, in addition to hearing his adorable moans and whines. 

Soon Bill couldn’t resist the urge and leaned down to lick at the tip. Bill stuck his tongue out and licked around the tip, tasting his little brothers pre-cum, causing the boy to moan and even more pre to spurt out. Bill ended up loving the slightly salty taste and continued licking at the tip, his hands moving down to Georgie’s balls and massaging them lightly. The young boy could only moan as his brother licked and sucked at his slit. 

“Bill~ Ahhh!” 

Bill soon opened his mouth and took even the entire tip of Georgie’s cock into his mouth instead of just licking it. He sat there like that, just the tip in his mouth for a few minutes waiting for his jaw to get accustomed to the stretching he was experiencing. Soon though he started slowly moving his head up and down, getting more and more of his brothers massive dick into his throat. Soon enough you could see a bulge in his throat whenever Bill went down. He still couldn’t get all of it into his mouth, but neither him nor Georgie seemed to mind it, the boy was moaning uncontrollably at the feeling, moaning out Bill’s name occasionally. If anyone else was in the house they would be able to hear the sounds coming from Bill’s mouth as he sucked on his brothers dick, but luckily their parents were out.

Georgie’s hands moved to Bill’s hair on their own, his body acting completely on instinct. His hands forced Bill down completely onto his massive dick. Bill was surprised by Georgie’s actions, he sputtered on it, not expecting this at all the cock going down his throat. As soon as he could he pulled off of it to breathe some, looking up at Georgie’s adorable face. The boy was blushing profusely, his cheeks a bright red. Both boys were incredibly horny, Bill wanted nothing more than to be fucked by his younger brother. 

“Bill? Are you okay?” Georgie asked, noticing his blank stare.

“Y-yeah…” He replied, he sucked on two of his fingers, getting them wet with saliva after he said that.

He then inserted both of them into his tight asshole, wincing some at the feeling but he was so desperate and horny he ignored the pain to stretch his ass as best he could to get ready. He leaned up to Georgie, still keeping his fingers in his ass, before kissing him on the lips. Bill opened his mouth, Georgie’s tongue immediately exploring it, their lips and bodies moving as one together. Soon enough Bill had four of his fingers in his ass, stretching it out even further, his small whimpers of pain being absorbed by Georgie’s mouth. Eventually Bill pulled away from their make out session, panting for breath as he removed his fingers as well. 

“C-can you lay down Georgie?” 

Georgie followed what Bill told him to do, his massive cock sticking straight up as he did so. Bill slowly and gently pushed his ass down on Georgie’s cock, after what felt like twenty minutes to him he was fully down on the massive cock owned by his younger brother. Bill looked down at his stomach, and saw a bulge in it from Georgie’s penis, moaning at the sight he started to slowly bounce up and down. Georgie moaned at the feeling, having never experienced such an incredible thing in his life, his hands moved to Bill’s hips somewhat guiding him up and down. Both started moaning at an increased rate and loudness, Georgie’s cock always brushing against Bill’s prostate with every single thrust. 

Soon Bill maneuvered themselves so Georgie was now fucking him from behind. It didn’t take long for Georgie to begin pounding into Bill’s ass, instincts and lust haven taken over the young boy. The older Denbrough could only moan and yell as the younger moaned as well. The sounds of them fucking filled the entire house, skin slapping against skin filled the entire house along with their moans. It didn’t take much longer for Bill to cum moaning loudly, white cum spraying against Georgie’s bed sheets. Bill’s ass tightened against Georgie’s cock, almost as if it didn’t want to leave. The added pleasure caused Georgie to cum soon after, flooding his ass with his young cum. 

Slowly Georgie pulled out of Bill, collapsing onto the bed next to Bill, both of them panting. It was then that Bill noticed Richie staring at them in shock, a bulge obvious in his pants.

“I guess you’re not the big brother anymore” Was all Richie said, laughing some, sitting down on the ground in front of the bed.


End file.
